Pesadillas de amor
by Gavi-senpai
Summary: "Deja de buscarla para que al menos extrañe tu humillante manera de implorar amor" y con eso probó, por 2da vez, lo que era tener de novia ficticia a Helga Pataki ¿Volverá a odiarlo o descubrirá que siente todo lo contrario? Porque cada vez esto se parece más a esa pesadilla donde el amor de su vida se escapaba a los brazos de Arnie.


.

 **De cuartetos y pesadillas de amor.**

.

Él se extraña, no recuerda cómo llegó ahí pero de cierta manera reconoce la situación, ya sabe que siempre acaba todo igual y deberá acostumbrarse.

— ¿Segura que no quieres ir a la obra teatral o a la lucha libre?

— Honestamente Arnold, no me atraen esas cosas… tú sabes prefiero cosas como un musical, habrá uno esta noche.

— ¿Y si vamos a ese? — La dama mira hacia el otro lado, ladea la sonrisa y sus hombros se tensan — Sí ya sé, quieres ir pero no conmigo.

Arnold Shortman está consternado, la mujer frente a él rebasa los 25 años y en sus recuerdos eran apenas unos niños de 9 años ¿Qué pasa aquí? El cabello castaño rojizo suelto hasta la cintura con su mirada seductora hacen que él piense que esa visión tan sensual no puede ser producto de la imaginación de un niño de esa edad, por lo menos no uno que viva la vida acorde a sus valores.

— Además soy la novia de tu primo, no podemos hacerle eso.

Eso lo desconcierta aún más, caminan por la acera que tiene sombra, han dejado atrás el teatro de la ciudad, así que intenta hacer un esfuerzo por recordar en qué momento ella comenzó a estar con su primo. No es que realmente importe mucho ahora. Arnold intenta hacer uso de toda su concentración para comprender qué sucede y hacia donde tiene que ir, es fugaz, como una chispa que se enciende mientras muere en su mente. Una sonrisa se le pinta en los labios, siente el estirón que perfora su columna y camina seguro y erguido hacia uno de los callejones. Le argumenta a su acompañante que es para acortar el camino y esta le sigue el paso.

Su intuición no le falla, cuando da la vuelta en la calle se tropieza con una joven, él cae de bruces sobre ella, alza la mirada y se encuentra con los conocidos ojos azules. Espera el empujón de su parte pero este no llega, la mujer tiene el cabello rubio que amarrado en una coleta baja le cae por el hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Arnold se levanta, le da la mano y se sorprende cuando ella la toma y agradece el gesto. Nota que sus alturas son casi iguales, él apenas le lleva un par de centímetros y eso es favorable en su caso ya que significa que es más alto de lo que esperó llegar a ser.

— Disculpa, estaba terminando unas estrofas de mi poema, yo me distraje.

— Hi-hilda… ¿Hilda eres tú?

Arnold no cabe en su sorpresa, todo parece comenzar a encajar en ese mundo alterno.

— ¿Quién es Hilda?

— ¡Tal vez es su amante! — cuenta la chica castaña con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, a Arnold le parece una sonrisa burlona pero no tiene tiempo de analizar esos detalles.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Arnold — llama la joven que se sacude el pantalón blanco y la blusa rosa, es una versión madura y dulce de 26 años — Soy Helga. H-E-L-G-A. ¿Te golpeaste con algo?

No pueden continuar la conversación, alguien se asoma al callejón, seguro atraído por las voces y para sorpresa de Arnold y alegría de las mujeres es Arnie y él nota casi de inmediato las miradas perdidas en él, un suspiro romántico, una energía sexual que se despide en ese callejón.

La sangre le hierve, tiene la acidez que le sube y le baja por la boca de su estómago. ¿Es que nadie nota que esto no tiene sentido? Mira a su primo, el chico que cierra un ojo y el otro de manera dispar, el campirano que adora leer las etiquetas y que por si fuera poco colecciona pelusas como deporte de riesgo extremo. Lila Sawyer, su crush infantil que desde siempre mostró interés por él ahora lo tiene a su disposición, es como si la princesa por fin encantara al mejor candidato a príncipe.

Solo que él no es capaz de encontrar cualidades en su extraño primo. Es verdad que ahora es más alto, incluso que él, tiene un cuerpo que se percibe está acostumbrado al trabajo rudo del campo y su voz se ha engrosado con los años.

— ¡Arnie! Hola, que sorpresa… solo nos topamos de casualidad. — exclama Helga con un toque de nerviosismo y dulzura, Arnold nota el ceño fruncido de Lila ¿O Lulú? ¿Dónde diablos está? La chica castaña se lanza al abrazo del campesino quien cede su brazo para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

— Gusto verte Hel, hola Arnold. Bueno, Lila y yo tenemos que ir a un musical, nos vemos más tarde.

— ¿Un musical? ¡Que genial! Yo también tenía ganas de ir a verlo — Helga se despide de ambos quienes acaramelados, se alejan por la calle. — Bueno disfrútenlo.

Arnold no puede ni siquiera cerrar la boca de la impresión. Una Helga dulce ¡Una Helga dulce! Que además gusta de musicales ¿Seguro que no es Hilda? ¿Seguro que no está en un maldito sueño como cuando tenía 9 años? Suspira, no entiende a las mujeres, no entiende nada en realidad.

— Lo siento tanto por ti Arnold, vi que otra vez Lila te rechazaba.

— Sí supongo que no es raro.

Ella ríe. Pero no es una risa dulce como la de Hilda, es la risa que él conoce bien. Estrepitosa, cargada de maldad. Se recarga, dobla su pierna derecha y apoya su bota de tacón blanco en la pared del callejón mientras busca algo en su bolsillo, lo que saca es una goma de mascar.

— Déjala de buscar para que al menos extrañe tu humillante manera de implorar amor.

Palabras dolorosas, hirientes y sin tacto…

— ¡Helga eres tú!

Es un impulso, la abraza como si fuera lo único familiar de su extraño sueño. Ella lo empuja de inmediato, como si el contacto con él le quemara y aunque a Arnold le duele el rechazo esto le pesa menos que saber que Helga es su Helga.

— ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A la Reina Isabel?

— Bueno, no esperaba una Helga que quiere ir a ver musicales.

— ¿Quién quiere ir a ver musicales? Solo tu estúpido amor platónico y mi ególatra hermana mayor.

La rubia se echa a la boca la goma de mascar, como no dando importancia al asunto.

— Me estás diciendo que fingiste frente a Arnie y Lila.

— ¡Criminal! ¿Acaso es un pecado?

— No, solo me inquieta — confiesa acercándose a ella para acortar la distancia que su empujón generó — ¿Tienes alguna propuesta contundente para que mi forma de implorar amor no sea tan humillante?

Helga alza una de sus cejas, ahora perfectamente delineadas que enmarcan sus ojos azules de una forma entre dulce y segura.

— ¿Sabes cómo arregla las cosas Helga G Pataki? — Arnold sonríe, puede contestar _"Siendo mala"_ pero prefiere callar. Porque ella sabe que él sabe ¿Qué más tiene que decir? — Ponla celosa, sal con otra chica y demuéstrale que puedes estar sin ella, así volverá rogando a tus pies. Muéstrale lo que quiere ver en un hombre.

El rubio sí lo duda.

— ¿Qué es lo que una mujer quiere ver en un hombre?

— Que sea protector, proveedor y sostenedor. ¿No pedimos mucho no? Aunque claro, hablo por mí melenudo. A tu chica perfecta no tengo idea qué puede ser su ideal.

Helga deja de masticar el chicle lo saca de su boca, lo hace una pequeña bolita y lo pega en la pared a su lado y Arnold no puede evitar tener un ligero deja vú en el que ambos terminaron una de esas.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerla celosa?

— ¡Já! Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. Yo estoy a favor de que esa relación termine.

— Eso me hace preguntarme ¿Qué hacías en este callejón?

— Nada.

Shortman corta totalmente la distancia entre ambos, la acorrala contra la pared y le dirige una mirada de duda pícara. Si quisiera podría besarla con solo un movimiento, así de cerca está.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué accederías tan fácil a esto?

Ella no lo mira a los ojos, hay un rubor que se extiende en sus mejillas y por unos segundos se le nota desorientada.

— Bue…no yo… amm… — respira profundo y él sabe que se acabó el show — ¡No quiero ver a Lila feliz! ¿Contento? Criminal Melenudo. Investiga donde estará tu primito y preparémonos.

Helga lo aparta con un manotazo y se aleja por el callejón dando fuertes pisadas que con el tacón retumban en las paredes y en los oídos del rubio que se sigue preguntando qué está pasando. Usualmente un sueño no tiene tantos giros de argumento y escenas, siente un dolor en la cabeza tan fuerte que por un minuto se queda arrodillado esperando a que pase.

Minutos después se ve a sí mismo caminando en dirección a Sunset Arms. Repasa el día y sigue sin recordar cómo ha comenzado lo que claramente le dice que es un sueño ¿Pero por qué él, 17 años en el futuro? Abre la puerta de casa y la escena que lo espera en el recibidor es cuando menos agradable.

Entra en silencio, tal vez demasiado silencio y se arrepiente después. Al cruzar el umbral de la sala a las escaleras del pórtico ve la cabeza de Lila, su posición indica que tiene la cara en las piernas de Arnie y ésta sube y baja, Arnie hace como que nada pasa pero de pronto una exclamación de satisfacción se le escapa de los labios.

Arnold está en shock. No, eso no puede ser producto de un sueño de un niño de 9 años, ni siquiera del tipo húmedo porque lo que menos tiene ahora es deseo sexual, siente una arcada que le sube por el estómago, se tiene que sostener del marco que apoya el teléfono de la residencia. El ruido distrae a los amantes.

Lila se levanta asustada mientras se limpia la boca con el dorso de su mano, Arnie se arregla el pantalón y Arnold quiere morirse ahí.

— ¿En mi sala? ¡Enserio!

— Lo siento primo, tus abuelos dijeron que saldrían y nosotros pensamos que no…

El joven alza la mano en señal de que se callara, realmente no quería saber detalles ni nada en realidad. No tiene el valor de mirar a Lila y pide un milagro para salir de esa sin parecer un niño que se asquea con el sexo. El teléfono suena y él siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo. Se gira y toma el auricular.

— ¡Viejo! ¿Cómo sigues? — Es la voz de Gerald. ¿En los sueños hay llamadas? No puede responder — El golpe que te diste temprano me dejó preocupado ¿Lila sigue cuidándote?

— ¿Golpe? ¿Qué golpe? Dios… esto no es un sueño.

— ¿Sueño? Amigo sí que debió doler, caíste de las escaleras del recinto de la universidad.

— ¿Sigo yendo a la universidad?

— ¡Hermano! Si tú eras el ponente… ¿Sabes qué? voy para allá.

— ¡No, no! He quedado con Helga, estaré bien. Me las ingeniaré. ¿Crees que el golpe pudiese causarme amnesia? Algo así como perder los últimos 17 años de mi vida.

— El doctor dijo que podías estar confundido durante el día pero ¡Lo demás no! ¿Vas a salir con Helga? Sí que el doc debe tener la razón.

— Te llamaré cuando arregle esto.

Arnold cuelga el teléfono y se da vuelta. Lila regresa del baño, seguro fue a lavarse la cara, Arnie está sentado en el sillón como niño regañado y él tiene que asimilar en unos cuantos minutos que no está atrapado en un sueño sino en su realidad aunque no la conozca.

— ¿No iban a ir a un musical?

— ¡El musical! — Exclama Lila asustada mientras toma sus cosas con prisa — Es en un par de horas y aún tengo que arreglarme. ¿Arnie amor, pasarás por mí?

El mencionado asiente.

— Pasaremos — corrige Arnold dejando a los otros dos estáticos de la impresión — Helga y yo tenemos ganas de ir así que me voy contigo Arnie.

— ¿En serio Helga quiere ir? — Comenta Lila — bien, intentaré apurarla en casa.

— Tu hermanastra es muy interesante, eso lo debes admitir Lila.

La chica hace una mueca, se despide con un beso en los labios y huye por la puerta principal. El rubio Shortman vuelve a sentir el dolor en la cabeza, todo tiene relativo sentido y al mismo tiempo no tiene nada de lógica. Avanza hasta su habitación preguntándose cómo es que Lila tiene una hermanastra. Al llegar nota su habitación un poco cambiada, pero no lo suficiente para ser irreconocible, hay un librero lleno de tomos de antropólogia, sociológia y psicología y también de tomos de pasta rosa y él los reconoce como los libros que escribía Helga. Más confusión, más Helga.

Mira derredor y encuentra su teléfono celular ¡Aleluya! Lo toma como poseído y… ¿en su infancia usó el celular alguna vez? No, asegura que ni existían. Pero es capaz de manipularlo como si lo conociera de toda su vida, clara prueba que esa es su realidad. Encuentra el número de ella pero no tiene tiempo de enviarle un mensaje, llamar ahora es más rápido. Dos…tres timbrazos. Nada.

Vuelve a llamar. Dos tres timbrazos.

— ¡Criminal! Pareces mi madre Arnold ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Libre para ir al musical en un par de horas? Paso por ti

— Yo nací lista cariño.

Él ríe y cuelga. Esa Helga es tan simpática que por momentos no sabe si le resulta escalofriante o linda. El dolor de cabeza lo vuelve a asaltar y se resigna a dormir unos minutos antes de tener que soportar un insufrible musical que ni siquiera sabe de qué va.

.

.

.

— ¿No conducirás?

Comenta Arnie mientras él cierra la puerta de Sunsets Arm, gira para mirarlo con cierta incredulidad.

— No me siento con la seguridad para hacerlo llevando a dos damas — asegura intentando quitarse el tema de encima. Si apenas recuerda cómo usar el celular no se va a arriesgar a tomar el volante.

— No creo que a Hel le agrade eso.

— ¿Qué idea tienes tú de lo que gusta y desagrada a Helga?

Arnie mueve los hombros en señal de ignorancia y él tiene que tragarse más palabras. Primero irán por Helga, luego por Lila. Así que continúan su andar por la acera, las luces de la calle iluminan con sencillez el camino y reconoce que las calles se ven como en sus últimos recuerdos, algunos cambios casi imperceptibles que pasa de largo.

— ¿Y cuándo comenzaste a salir con Lila?

Pregunta él para romper el hielo.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Arnold? — El mencionado no comprende a qué se refiere, si alguien debe reclamar es él ¡No Arnie! — ¿Desde cuándo te interesa Helga? Siempre la rechazaste, te peleabas con ella con frecuencia y en general se llevan muy mal ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme sufrir? ¿Es por Lila?

Muchas preguntas para su mente aún confundida.

— ¿Importa desde cuando me interesa Helga?

— Lo haces para atormentarme, porque sabes que la amé con locura.

¡Carajo! ¿Cómo todo se había torcido así?

— No quiero atormentarte, jamás lo haría con esa intención.

Llegan a la puerta de la residencia Pataki, Arnie toma la delantera y toca el timbre. Ha cortado la conversación de tajo, lo que sigue continúa desesperando a Arnold. Lila abre la puerta, viste con un coqueto atuendo verde esmeralda que le llega arriba de las rodillas, tiene el cabello ondulado y adornado con pasadores con forma de flor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lila? — Ella lo mira con una mueca de duda, Arnie le reprende por sacar el tema. — Perdonen, el golpe de la mañana me tiene confundido.

— ¡Oh Arnold! Es verdad, perdona ¿Cómo sigues? — Él mueve la cabeza y mueve la mano en señal de un _"más o menos"_ — Tú sabes, después de la muerte de mi padre y de mi situación tan inestable, mi hermana Olga me ayudó mucho y consiguió que me adoptaran formalmente a la familia hace ya unos 4 años. No me gusta tocar mucho el tema.

No cabe en su sorpresa, quiere balbucear un _"Lo siento"_ pero no le sale. Prefiere hacer un leve gesto de disculpa y entrar a la casa, dejando detrás a la pareja que puede hacerse orales en su sala como si fuera un besito inocente. Gira la vista a los cuadros de fotos, Olga, Olga, Olga, Olga y Helga, Olga y Lila, Olga, Lila, Lila….siempre es así, por algo que siente en lo profundo de su corazón asume que esto lo ha visto antes, que lo sabe mejor que nadie. Alguien baja rápido las escaleras, son los pasos acelerados y duros de una joven apasionada y agresiva. Se viene acomodando el cabello, su pelo lacio adornado con una simple pero delicada peineta, su vestido rosa de cuello V entallado que termina debajo de las rodillas pero que lo seducen con una abertura que terminan en su muslo y a él le provocan imaginaciones instantáneas.

— Me quedé dormida cabezón, vamos.

— No tan a prisa Helga ¿No me vas a permitir decirte lo hermosa que te ves?

La dama en su despiste trastabilla en el siguiente escalón, él le nota el sonrojo sorpresivo y una sonrisa de triunfo le adorna los labios.

— ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tu tiempo para eso?

Helga extiende su mano y él le toma la muñeca para levantarla, usa más fuerza de la que necesita y la atrae contra su cuerpo, su otra mano rodea su cintura. La mira como solo se puede ver a alguien con deseo.

— Que extraño, te puedo asegurar que siempre lo pienso.

Ella lo mira sorprendido por un momento pero después cambia su mirada por una de complicidad y le rodea con los brazos el cuello.

— Hoy estás atrevido Arnoldo.

Tocan la puerta, que sigue abierta, ambos dan un ligero brinco y giran el rostro para ver a Arnie que no está precisamente con la sonrisa a flor de piel.

— ¿Nos vamos? Ya es tarde y Arnold no trajo el carro así que caminaremos.

— No está tan lejos, caminar está bien.

Helga lo aparta y él siente el cosquilleo de su piel subirle por la nuca. Le toma la mano en un acto reflejo, ella lo mira con duda pero se resigna y continúan su andar dejando detrás la residencia de ambas chicas. El trayecto es en apariencia calmado, pero él tiene mil dudas que le asaltan la mente.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

— No he tenido mucha inspiración estos días, honestamente me siento estancada. Tú sabes que tengo que entregar los guiones cada mes, pero estos últimos no me han convencido del todo. ¿Y tú?

— Al parecer estaba en medio de una ponencia cuando caí por las escaleras, espero eso no desplome mi carrera.

Ella ríe y aprieta su mano, Arnold le devuelve el gesto mientras continúan el andar. Él está tan consciente de Helga que olvida que esto es una cita doble, hasta que llegan al teatro de la función musical. La cola avanza rápido y Lila no deja de decir lo emocionada que está, menciona cantantes y actrices que él no recuerda, Arnie intenta seguirle la pista pero apenas y puede contestar con monosílabos.

Cuando por fin entran y se acomodan en las filas traseras, consecuencia de comprar los boletos económicos, Lila los intenta mantener callados pues el espectáculo está por iniciar, Helga se sienta en la orilla derecha, Arnold a su lado y le sigue Lila y Arnie.

A los 15 minutos él mismo ya se desesperó con la historia del musical, una pareja que es separada por el mundo laboral e insisten en tener una relación a larga distancia, lo que lleva varias canciones a través del teléfono. En general Arnold no es adepto a esos espectáculos, pero algunos están bien logrados y consiguen engancharlo, este no es el caso. Tal vez duerma un rato como lo hace Arnie que desde hace 5 minutos echó la cabeza hacia atrás y duerme como si no hubiera mañana, ignorando que Lila lleva el mismo tiempo llorando bajo por los problemas de los protagonistas. De pronto ve como una bolita de papel sale disparada a la cabeza de uno de los espectadores en las filas de enfrente. Gira rápido a su izquierda y descubre a Helga usando su infantil popote para molestar al resto.

En vez de reprimirla, ve la reacción del tipo que mira hacia atrás buscando en la oscuridad a su atacante sin sospechar que se trata de una atractiva y seductora rubia que se aburre con esos shows. Arnold ríe. Ella también.

Le pasa un popote.

— No me estás sugiriendo esto verdad Helga

— Diviértete un poco cabezón — confiesa ella extendiendo un pedazo de la hoja de papel que traía guardada en el bolso a juego, él niega con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en los labios, toma el papel y se lo mete a la boca — Así se hace melenudo.

Arnold arroja la bolita como cerbatana a una mujer al otro extremo de la 4ª fila. La señora con un peinado esponjoso no se percata y el papel lleno de saliva queda atrapado entre su pelo. Helga frunce el ceño, prepara el propio y lo arroja con la misma puntería que él recuerda de la infancia. Nada. Ambos molestos lanzan sus bolitas al enorme pajonal de la doña, ésta por fin siente algo en la cabeza porque extiende la mano hacia atrás y al tocarse da un brinco para descubrir su mano llena de líquidos salivales. Se gira molesta y Arnold siente que los ha visto así que ambos se giran hacia el otro para mirarse mutuamente, él quiere soltar una carcajada y ella también pero se reprimen y se miran a los ojos intentando calmar su sonora risa que se les cuela por los labios. Y él sabe que ese momento centellea por dentro, sus ojos tienen luz propia, su sonrisa traviesa lo tiene al filo del asiento.

— ¿Qué les causa tanta gracia?

Pregunta Lila logrando que él se voltee a mirarla, tiene los ojos entornados con molestia, tal vez lo vio jugar bromas con papel y saliva, tal vez no. Da igual.

— Nada chica perfecta, nada. Nos la pasamos bien, eso es todo.

— Arnie y yo también nos la pasamos bien y no estamos haciendo escandalo ¿Verdad amor? — Lila se gira para encontrar al bello durmiente, Helga ahora sí no puede evitar reír y Arnold controla sin mucho éxito la risa que le invade — Arnie despierta ¡Vamos!

— Voy a tomar un poco de aire antes de que nos saquen de aquí — exclama la rubia para levantarse y salir por detrás.

Lila deja de mover a Arnie y gira la cabeza, él está listo para ir a buscar a su compañía cuando siente la mano de la castaña en su brazo, sosteniéndolo con una fuerza apenas perceptible pero segura.

— No sabía que te divertías tanto con Helga — Lila mueve su mano a lo largo de su brazo, tiene un tono de preocupación pero también de advertidos celos, aunque Arnold no se frena mucho a analizarlo— No tienes que tratarla bien solo porque ahora estamos relacionadas Arnold. Te lo agradezco pero…

— ¿De qué hablas Lila? Si estoy con Helga es porque es una persona extraordinaria, nunca me aburro con ella. No te preocupes por esto, voy a salir a buscarla.

Él nota la molestia obvia en su cara, pero no se detiene por ello. Sale rápido del lugar, después de todo ya más de una persona exclamó un "Shh silencio" detrás de ellos. Mira por el recibidor del teatro y no la ve, reza porque no esté en el baño y pasa de largo hasta salir por completo, gira a su derecha y la encuentra sentada en la acera. Tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo y él vuelve a pensar en Hilda, pero esta es Helga y no hay nada mejor que ella.

— ¿Pensando en poesía?

Ella alza la mirada y Arnold se siente cautivado por sus ojos azules que tienen un brillo oscuro por la noche. Le extiende la mano y Helga acepta la ayuda para ponerse en pie. Arnold comienza a avanzar, da la vuelta a la manzana y sabe que ella se siente obligada a seguirlo.

— Solo busco inspiración ¿Por qué no te quedaste dentro? Con Arnie durmiendo era una oportunidad de oro para conquistar a la chica de tus sueños.

— Mucho tiempo pensé que ella era genial y que compartíamos cosas en común — Helga ríe y él también por la idiotez de ese pensamiento — pero siempre que te veo me doy cuenta lo que es en realidad una persona extraordinaria.

Arnold le toma la mano y ella de inmediato intenta apartarla.

— No nos miran, no tenemos que aparentar cabeza de balón.

— Nunca he aparentado Helga.

Le sostiene la muñeca y la jala hacia la pared, la recarga y ella se mira asustada, coloca su otra mano para acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el cemento. Y no se resiste, la besa. La jala hacia sus labios y los aprensa con sus dientes, suave pero con una firmeza propia del momento. Ella no sabe cómo reaccionar, lo nota por la pasividad de sus labios que juegan un papel tímido en la danza, esa humedad y calor que sale de su boca lo están volviendo loco. Helga lo aparta, se limpia con el dorso de la mano la saliva alrededor de sus labios y Arnold percibe unas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo? ¡Estás loco!

— Helga, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿No se nota?

— ¿Este juego te volvió loco?

— ¡Vamos Helga! Eres una mujer perspicaz, tuviste que sospechar desde el inicio. Te pedí esto porque quería estar contigo, era solo un pretexto para acorralarte ¿Necesito ser más directo que eso? — Arnold no mueve sus brazos, está ahí para provocarla — ¡Tú eres la mujer de mis sueños! Y lo digo incluso de forma literal.

— Has perdido la cabeza hombre ¡La cabeza!

— Pero por ti, esta mañana después del golpe estaba muy confundido, me sentía en un sueño. Me vi pidiendo otra cita con Lila como en muchos sueños de mi infancia, en los que sin excepción terminaba descubriendo que te amaba con locura. Te busqué de inmediato porque si era un sueño, aparecerías. ¿Captas ahora? No sé qué ha pasado en este tiempo, mañana tendré que ir con el doctor pero eso no impide que sepa que sin lugar a dudas a quien amo es a ti.

Unas lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos a la rubia, sus ojos dejan de verlo y gira por completo el rostro. Arnold se siente desubicado, en sus sueños sin dudas Helga le corresponde, no miente cuando repasa lo que ha venido soñando el último año que tiene en su memoria y aunque no pensó confesarlo tan pronto, la situación ahora lo apremia. ¿Por qué dejarle creer a Helga que él quiere aún a Lila?

— Arnold, no quiero ser ruda, sé que contigo soy agresiva y sádica pero no quiero lastimarte, jamás me perdonaría ser cruel de verdad contigo. Pero tengo que ser honesta — Shortman siente la piel erizarse, un miedo le recorre el cuerpo y la sangre se le hiela — yo accedí a esto no por ti sino… por Arnie. Sé qué hace tiempo fui yo quien lo rechazó pero este lapso conociéndolo mejor me ha dejado saber cómo es realmente y yo… no quiero darte esperanzas que no existen Arnold. Perdóname.

Él se aparta, está frío de la impresión. Helga se escapa de sus brazos y huye por la oscura calle, el rubio no despega su mirada del punto rosa hasta que se pierde. Eso tiene que ser una pesadilla. Que alguien lo despierte, por favor. Mira hacia atrás, lo último que ve es la cara de Arnie, una sonrisa de triunfo le come la cara, los ojos de satisfacción se lo tragan… un golpe sordo y otra vez solo oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

[Iba a ser un one shot pero se me alargó! Subiré pronto lo que sigue ]


End file.
